Red Reaper
by bubba101
Summary: My first story. after Sirius dies Harry feels useless. He wants to learn to fight and Neville helps him. But at what cost? And what has he awoken? sorry not much of a summary


red reaper

a/n I've had this story floating around in my head for awhile just been nervous since this is my first attempt at writing. This story is rated m to be safe. Please let me know what you think. this first chapter is a lot about character development especially my ocs

Harry was sitting in his bedroom brooding. Was he useless? It had been three weeks since he watched Sirius die. Yes just sat there and watched him die same as Cedric same as his parents. He didn't remember them but it was the same. He did nothing. Useless that is how he felt. Now he had that damn prophecy hanging over his head. Neither shall live well the other survives. That's all he did survive. He thought about his friends Hermione Ron Ginny and Neville.  
>Neville had slipped him that note right before he left with his relatives. "if you need help owl me" Neville offering help? He knew his friend was strong underneath. But help? Well it couldn't hurt to ask maybe Neville knew a way to be stronger. Maybe Neville knew a way to do more then survive maybe he knew how to fight. With no other option he decided to send Hedwig to him to ask for help maybe just maybe he knew something harry did not. How right he was.<br>The next morning after he sent his note for help Harry was just laying in bed in his room thinking about life. Not caring that he was doing nothing just happy his uncle and aunt left him be. it was about 10 when he heard the knock on the door. He didn't pay to much attention till his uncle screamed something about freaks. He started for his door only to stop as it opened. Dudley was standing there he looked at harry and told him "You need to come downstairs some friends are here for you." Harry looked at his cousin in awe. Friends? Not freaks that's what he said right? Slowly harry followed Dudley out of the room and down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs he saw his uncle and aunt staring at two people in the doorway. Neville Longbottom and his gran. Totally shocked Harry looked to Neville and his gran with a question in his eyes. The older women looked at him a look he thought went right to his very soul. She turned to Neville and asked "Is this him?" Neville said "yes" and his gran just smiled. "Good take him to meet John maybe he will be the one help him." Harry's uncle had had enough these freaks would speak like he was not there. Vernon just got ready to start his rant. The lady Longbottom was having none of that she fixed him with her sternest glare. She looked to Harry and Neville and said "I will see you when I have finished I would like a word with harries relatives." To harries surprise Dudley then stepped forward and looked to Neville and is gran. He gave a slight bow and said "Please look after my cousin I don't believe he will look after himself." Lady Longbottom look at him for a long long moment before she said "very well I will look after him as if he was my own." Dudley just smiled and walked away.  
>Harry was on the curb with Neville wondering what in hell just happened. Neville looked to Harry and told him it was time he met his uncle John. So harry having no idea what in the hell was going on just nodded and fallowed Neville as he flagged a cab. So here he sat in a cab with no idea where they where heading or who they where meeting other than a vague uncle John from Neville. The cab brought them all the way to London the bad part of London so he heard. When he and Neville left the cab it was in a part of London he remembered his aunt warning his cousin about. The bad part where the people would knife you as soon as look at you where the murders and robbers lived where no civilivied human would go. As they walked Neville looked at him and told him keep his head down watch the ground and do not look at the people they passed. Harry was amazed as they walk he stayed one step behind but he could feel the glares. The glares at him not Neville. Neville walked with his head held high the people who saw him nodded in acceptance, he had been here before these people knew him they accepted him. They may not like harry because he was an outsider but they would let him be because of Neville. He didn't dare ask just followed. Slowly Neville made his way to an apartment building. The people moved out of his way more them once a person wished him good day. It was surreal for harry the slums the lowest of the low accepted to his friend. They made there way to a door of one of the apartments. Neville knocked and then opened the door not waiting for an answer. He just walked in and there sitting in a chair was a man. A normal man as far as harry was concern looked to be average height and weight maybe a little taller then average it was hard to tell with him sitting with black hair and a goatee. He had a little white in his hair but that was to be expected as he looked to be about 35 or so. the most obvious thing he noticed was his tattoos. He had three he could see on his right arm they looked like bands one at his wrist and one just below his elbow and one just above. His left arm looked to be covered from the tips of his finger all the way to the cuff of his shirt.<br>The man looked up his eyes where covered with sunglasses inside in the middle of the day? " ahhh so Neville you have brought me a friend to meet. you know how much I detest meeting new people." After that the man got up walked to the fridge and got himself a beer. Harry noted it wasn't much before 3 and it looked the man was drinking. Harry looked to Neville with a look that said why are we here. Neville shrugged looked to the man and said "Uncle John this is my friend Harry Potter. The man stopped cold and stood there Harry knew what was coming. How could he not how may times had he seen people stop and do whatever he want just because of his name. He was wrong the man spun and looked at Neville. "How many times must I tell you Neville I never made it far enough to be your uncle I'm just john?" Neville just shrugged look at him and said "close enough for me." The man john just looked at Neville finally he said "So what do u want?" Neville looked to john and said "Harry wants to learn to fight." John sat there looking at him Harry didn't know what to think. He stared not moving just stared. Finally he looked to Neville then back to harry and laughed. "hahahaha so the great Harry Potter basilisk slayer dark lord defeater wants to learn to fight. Didn't you just slay a dragon in that damn tri wizard cup shit?" Harry looked to him and said "Yes I did well I beat I didn't slay it. But that doesn't matter." oh really that doesn't matter? I guess you just take that as how it should be now I should train you? right." Harry was enraged who did this guy think he was? "No I never asked u to train me. hell I don't even know who the fuck you are. I'm sorry I wasted your time Neville lets go."  
>A hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Why did you want training?" How did this man move that fast? One second he is ten feet away the next he has a hand on his shoulder? Harry is stunned. John repeats his question. Finally Harry answers slow at first telling him how he felt useless in all his fight picking up speed he tells him how he just sat a watched as Cedric died. Before he realizes he is yelling about all he did was sit and watch when Sirius went thru the veil. Suddenly he stops realizing he is yelling at a man he doesn't know telling him he doesn't understand. Hanging his head he turns to John "I am sorry sir for reacting like this, Its not your problem. Thank you Neville for trying to help ill just go now I can find my way back so you can stay and visit with your uncle" As he goes to leave he is stopped he realizes thru his whole tantrum that John has yet to release his shoulder." Are you deaf?" Harry is shocked after all he said John asks him if he is deaf? What is going on here? " No sir I'm not" John looks at him for a second with his head cocked to one side and says "Are you sure?" "Yes sir I am sure I'm not deaf" " ahhh good I see just rude then rude I can deal with" Harry is beyond confused now the rude part he understands he did just yell at this man but deaf? "I know I was rude to yell at you sir but why would you ask if I'm deaf?" "Don't worry about the yelling I get that all the time and in this case I didn't even find it rude" Now Harry is totally baffled he turns to look to Neville who is sitting on a couch just watching this whole exchange. He sees him just sitting there with the ghost of a smile on his lips. Harry raise an eyebrow to him in a questioning manner Neville just shakes his head. Turning back to john he asks "deaf?" he has to know what in the hell this strange man is talking about. John turns to Neville " ahh another little boy who doesn't like unanswered questions" Neville nods. He turns back to Harry " Do you remember how Neville introduced us?" Harry nods" Do u remember me telling Neville I'm not his uncle?" another nod " ahhh so rude it is not deaf" Harry is still confused " Sir rude?" "Yes rude you have know since you got here I'm not his uncle and I didn't want to be called that but you still did" Harry stares in confusion for a moment then it dawns on him what he said at the end of his tantrum he called this man Neville's uncle. But why this big fuss of all the things he said this is what they are talking about? He looks at John he sees a ghost of a smile on his lips. Harry just cocks his head at him with a look of what? on his face. John just shrugs and walks back to his chair saying " now that I have you completely dazed and confused come sit lets talk"<br>Harry sits on the couch next to Neville. "Excuse me sir not to sound rude again but what was the point of that whole conversation?" John looks at him and simple states" To calm you down" Harry just stares dumbstruck. Then he realized he was calm calmer then he has been in a long time. He turns and looks at Neville. Neville just smiles and says "I have no idea how he does it but he does it is one of Johns talents" " So boys lets get this talk started. Did Neville tell you how I was going to teach you to fight?" "No sir he didn't. Is it going to be advanced dueling? maybe some unknown spells?" Harry asked hopefully maybe john knew of the power that he needed. And then John laughed a great booming laugh. "No nothing like that. sure I could show you a thing or two maybe more but that's not what you need. You are still young and magic like that is still beyond your grasp." John sat and watched as Harry fought an inner struggle not to yell at him and tell him he was ready and could do it. Neville to watched his friend hoping he could pass his uncles test. No matter what John said Neville saw him as his uncle. So they both watched first the fire in his eyes and stubborn set of his jaw. Then slowly the stubborn set of his jaw subsided but the fire in his eyes seemed to burn hotter. Neville smiled he knew Harry could pass. Harry looked to John " Well sir what would you be teaching me?" John smiled he liked this kid. " A lot but not what you would think" John watched again watch Harry's internal struggle. Neville frowned he was testing Harry again? But why? It was faster this time a lot faster that harry beat down his inner anger. John watched as Harry won his battle watch as the fire in his eyes increased even more. He smiled again yes he really liked this kid this could be fun. Harry calmed him self and asked again " Sir could you please explain what I would be learning from you if I decide to?" Johns smile increased there it was that's what he was waiting for. Harry finally grew a backbone. Now he wasn't begging to be taught anything that may help him he was asking and would decide for himself. " I'll teach you just what Neville said to fight. To fight with your hands and feet and with your body itself. How to use weapons how to think in a fight, and most important how to win." Harry was amazed and more then a little skeptical that this man John could teach him that but there was just something about him. Like an aura that had him thinking it just may be true. As he went to ask him more he noticed John suddenly stiffen then seem to relax again. Just as he was getting ready to ask what he spoke. " Well Neville it appears your gran will be joining use shortly." Huh how could he know that? Harry looked to Neville who shrugged " Still no idea Harry he just always knows" And sure enough in walked madam Longbottom.  
>The lady Longbottom looked around the apartment them smiled to Harry " Harry your relatives have been sorted out no need to worry." With a smile and a nod to Neville. The she turned to John with a smile " John good to see you again" John got up and bowed. "Madam always a pleasure" To this she walked over and to Harry's shock whacked him in the side of the head with her handbag. "John how many times must I tell you, you are family?" "as I explained to Neville earlier I never made it that far" was his response. Harry thought to himself there is so much more going on here then I thought, a lot more. Madam Longbottom sat in the only other chair in the room. Harry did find it slightly amusing such a stately lady sitting primly in a run down apartment in the slums of London. He decide to keep that thought to himself. "Now where were you boys at in your discussion of young Harry and Neville's training?" John looked to her and stated Just beginning actually" " Just beginning? The boys must of been here for almost an hour just what where you..." lady Longbottom trailed off then " You where testing him John?" he nodded " For an hour you where testing him? why?" " Because he passed for an hour." Harry's head snapped around to look at john "It was all just a test?" John answered him slowly " yes it was a test a few actually but it was more then just a test Harry. It was an introduction and a discussion between friends. almost everything in life is a test" John said that last part very low and very slow almost like he was trying to convince himself. Harry was shocked he had been tested? What had John learned he wondered. So he asked " And what did you learn about me in these testes" " Oh I learned a few things" he said with a smile " For one you are not deaf but are rude" Harry just stared what huh he was completely lost again that was happening a lot today.. Then he heard it giggling huh who was giggling? he couldn't believe his eyes and ears Lady Longbottom was giggling.. giggling? could this day get any weirder? yeah he had to ask. Suddenly John spoke up " Speaking of rude how long are you going to stand outside my door?" The door swung open to reveal a beautiful women long black hair dark green eyes and cream colored skin. Harry thought she looked to be in her early to mid 20s or so but it was only a guess on his part. He noticed her full cute lips where in a pout and she carried a tray. "Claire?" John questioned. " That's no fair you always know" the woman Claire whinnied. "Claire?" John questioned again. "Fine I only just got to the door. Didn't even have a good chance to listen." She mumbled that last part with a pout. "And why exactly are you at my door trying to listen?" " oh yeah I have tea?" Harry and Neville looked at each other huh? tea? " Ok and why are you at my door trying to listen with a tray of tea?" " Oh that's easy silly aunty Anne sent me. The tea is for your guests. Since all you drink is beer." again she mumbled the last part but with a frown on her face. Sighing John got up and walked to Claire and took the tray. " Thank Anne for me please" " Oh silly you can thank her your self when she brings up supper" and with that Claire walked the rest of the way into the room stopping in front of Lady Longbottom dropped a curtsy "Madam" waved to Neville and proceeded to plop down on the couch between Neville and Harry. turning to Harry " Hi I'm Claire who are you?" John still standing with the tea tray sighed again. "That would be Harry Potter" "Oh Hi harry nice to meet you" Harry was confused again. Who was this woman? Was this normal behavior here? It seemed to be because neither Neville or his gran reacted. He watch John still standing in the doorway with the tea. It was amusing to watch this girl fluster him. Harry had only known him a few hours but he seemed the kind of man that didn't get flustered. And after what he put Harry thru it was very fun to watch. With a sigh John walked to the middle of the room. He appeared to be looking for a place to set the tea. What he saw next caused his eyes to bug out. With a sigh and a shrug John waved a hand causing a table to appear. Harry was stunned wandless and wordless and by the look no effort at all. Then Harry paled as he heard Claire giggle and clap I hope she is a witch he thought. He did not want his friends uncle or friend or whatever John was to get in trouble with the ministry.<br>John looked at Harry" No she is not a witch and no the ministry will not bother us here. Now I believe would should postponed our decision about training till tomorrow and enjoy some tea." He said as he handed out tea. " And if I know Anne supper will be done shortly" Harry wonder about this "Anne" person. Claire called here aunt and John just seemed to expect her to do whatever she wanted. He did notice Neville and his grans soft smiles when Anne was mentioned. He was bothered about the ministry comment to but he guessed now was not the time to ask. So they sipped there tea, well he Neville Madam Longbottom and Claire did, John grabbed another beer and ignoring the frowns on Claire Neville and his grans faces. It seemed odd to him to watch John drink in the middle of the afternoon but that was his problem he didn't seem drunk so whatever. They all chatted well Harry just watched. They talked about small thing like how school was for Neville and him. Harry just nodded and grunted in what he thought where the right times. He had a lot on his mind. Still confused about just about everything that happened today and trying to figure out what even half of it had meant.  
>About 10 minutes into there tea John stiffened again but did not seem to relax. He just sat there staring at the door. All conversation stopped. Harry noticed Neville and his gran slowly slip out there wands and Claire seemed to be trying to borrow into the couch. The door swung open and in walked another beautiful woman older then Claire and with strawberry blonde hair but the looked like they could be sisters. Her steely gaze swept the room then her eyes locked on Harry." John there are people here looking for him. Your kind of people." John stood and snapped "Cloaked with masks?" "No just some are dressed a little odd." John growled "The bloody order. Anne stay here watch them I will deal with our other friends" Harry was stunned someone was here looking for him? damn it might be the ministry. He stood and looked at John "Sir maybe it's the ministry looking for me? maybe I should go so I don't cause you or your friends trouble." John spun and stared at him. How could he have thought of this man as average? he must of stood just over 6 feet and now that he stood straight and tall Harry could tell he was lean with broad shoulders. How could he have not noticed how powerful and intimidating this man looked? "It is not the ministry they can't and won't track you here, and since they do not hide behind masks that only leaves the order. And they will not take a student from me." With that he walked deeper into the apartment. When he returned he was pulling on a black hooded sweatshirt. "All of you stay here. You may watch from the windows if you like boys but do not be seen." and with that he walked out.<br>In a flash Harry was at the window Neville right beside him. They watched as John strode out into the street pulling his hood up over his head. He was walking toward a large group of people that had surrounded a smaller group, they weren't doing anything to the smaller group but they would not let them by either. As John walked closer the people parted and Harry and Neville could see who made up the smaller group. John was right it was the order five of them Harry recognized proffers Lupin and Moody along with Tonks and Mugdung Fletcher with a tall black man he had seen with the order Kingsly or something like that. Lupin noticed John first and recognizing an alpha when he say one spoke to him as respectable as he could "Sir we are trying to find a good friend of ours who is lost his name is Harry" Harry noticed when Lupin spoke the others in the group noticed John for the first time. Moody spun around and his magic eye must have seen thru the shadows of Johns hood because he paled. What could he know or see to make him pale like that Harry wondered to himself? Fletcher started babbling "Sir I told then not to come I told them to stay away I'm sorry I told then no they made me I'm sorry they made me" Johns head swung toward he and he snapped out "Silence" he stopped talking instantly almost like someone stole his voice. Tonks just looked confused. Kingsly harry was all most sure that was his name scoffed " Well who do we have here? the brave leader? You will take us to Harry if you know what is good for you" John chuckled. Kingsly started forward like he would grab him but stopped when Moody grabbed his arm and growled "stand down you have no idea who we are dealing with now" Now Lupin looked almost as confused as Tonks. slowly Lupin turned back to John " Sir please if you know where Harry is tell me I just want to see him safe. If he is safe here I will leave." That shocked Harry he knew this was the order and he knew Dumbledore probably ordered his return to his relatives and Lupin just disregarded and order from Dumbledore as long as he was safe he could stay? "He is safe, safer here then his relatives." Lupin nodded so did Moody and Fletcher Tonks still looked confused. Lupin did ask " Sir before I go could I talk to him and at least know your name?" John nodded and slowly raised his hands to his hood and lowered it. Lupin gasped "John?" Yes Remus it is me" Harry was confused again, he seemed to do that a lot today Lupin knew John? His internal musing was interrupted by Kinglsy's yell " I don't give a shit who you think you are Harry is coming with me" Moody stiffened Lupin growled and John stared. Then he spoke " I don't fucking care who you are either but as of now Harry is my student and it will be a very cold day in hell before I walk out on a student so prepare yourself or leave." Moody spoke " we will be leaving even if I have to knock your ass out Shacklebolt good day John. Lupin you may stay. Tonks?" John looked to Tonks "She Stays as well" "fine fine" Harry was trying to see what happened next and figure out why he had Tonks stay when a noise behind him made him and Neville spin around. Claire had bolted up off the couch and stood ramrod straight with glassed over eyes. Then she spoke and her voice sent chills down his spine "He has chosen and the path he walked before he walks once again beware thy enemies the Red Reaper comes once more, beware all sinners the harvester of souls comes again once more as before the streets will run red with the blood of the fallen the reaper of man walks again. Beware all sinners the Red Reaper wakes and walks again." Harry and Neville are stunned slowly Claire sways back and forth Harry moves to try to catch but he knows he will be to late. He hears Anne whisper "John" in an instant John is there catching her. He cradles her to his chest for a moment before laying her on the couch.

Please review let me know if I should continue and if I should change anything


End file.
